The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for recovering carbon from anodes and particularly for recovering carbon from anodes or remnants of anodes of the type used in the production of aluminum. When used herein, the term “anodes” means complete anodes, remnants of anodes and portions of anodes. Aluminum producers use large anodes in connection with the reduction of aluminum oxide to aluminum metal. These anodes are primarily made of carbon with metal conductors embedded therein. After a certain time of use in connection with the production of aluminum, these carbon anodes become less efficient and must be replaced. However, there is a substantial market for the carbon in these spent anodes. In order to provide a useful product, these carbon anodes must be crushed into smaller pieces. An example of an apparatus for salvaging carbon from spent anodes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,128 issued to Limpinsel et al.
One of the problems associated with many prior art anode crushers is that the crusher can become damaged and worn because of impact with the metal components embedded in the carbon or impact with so-called hard anodes which were over-baked during their production. In addition, some prior art anode crushers consume a great deal of energy during operation. It is desirable for an anode crusher to operate at minimal velocity to minimize wear and tear and to prevent substantial dusting and to provide minimal generation of fines. It is also desirable to be able to control the pressure to prevent the anode crusher from attempting to crush items such as metal or hard anodes which can further damage the crusher.